


March 29, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode. ''Scatter my sermon papers again and I won't take you shopping in Metropolis tomorrow,'' Amos said to Supergirl.





	March 29, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

''Scatter my sermon papers again and I won't take you shopping in Metropolis tomorrow,'' Amos said to Supergirl before she scowled with him.

THE END


End file.
